


Morning Kisses: American Idol (II)

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early, early morning kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: American Idol (II)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caro and Ignaz.

Ryan stumbled into the kitchen, one hand up to ward off the doorframe that liked to attack him first thing in the morning. The clock on the microwave read 3:45. He had one finger on the “start” button on the coffeemaker before he realized that it was warm, and therefore already on.

“God bless jet lag,” he said, squinting at a mug that might or might not have been rinsed out the morning before.

“So _you_ say,” an acerbic voice came from behind him.

Ryan sniffed at the mug, shrugged, and filled it from the half-empty pot. He turned to face Simon across the kitchen table. Pieces of that morning’s L.A. Times and issues of Variety were scattered across it.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said, and waited until Simon was done huffing and glaring his direction before he wandered ‘round the table for a kiss. Even in the wee hours, he had some sense of self-preservation.

One kiss turned into two. Ryan pulled back long enough to take another gulp of his coffee, then set the mug on the table and swung a leg over to straddle Simon’s lap. After a brief look of surprise, Simon said, “Good morning indeed,” and tugged Ryan’s face back down to his.

The part of Ryan’s brain that never quite shut off was yammering at him about schedules and the studio, but he tuned it out as much as he could and tried to just hang on to this one moment, with Simon’s hands broad and warm on his back and the smell of coffee and Ryan’s aftershave in the air.

Simon tilted back from the kiss a bit. Ryan caught himself making a little growl in the back of his throat as he tried to follow him. “What?” he asked, forcing his eyes open. Simon was looking over Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan followed his line of sight back to the microwave. "Were you checking the time?”

A hint of red showed up on each of Simon’s cheeks. “You’d never let me forget it if I made you late for work.”

“How uncharacteristically kind of you,” Ryan said, just to watch the blush spread further.

“Go to work, you ingrate,” Simon said shortly, but he tugged Ryan down for one last kiss while he was saying it.


End file.
